leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Genki, the Cancer
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = Melee |health = 50 |attack = 80 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 550 (+75.5) |damage= 64.35 (+3.30) |range = 150 |armor = 24.25 (+3.25) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.610 (+0.287%) |healthregen = 7.45 (+0.55) |speed = 350 }} Genki is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Genki is the stellar champion of constellation which is the sign of Cancer, Stellar Champion no. 008. Abilities Basic attacks and offensive abilities apply mark to unit, this mark increase the critical chance of Genki to the marked unit only. Each mark applied gives Genki bonus critical chance that stops marking the unit until he reaches the maximum of 100% critical chance. Genki uses a giant scissor, it is disassembled to become 2 blades. If he critical strikes he assemble the blades then cut the target like a scissor, this will deal an additional of true damage depending on target's maximum health. |leveling= }} }} If genki wields a single blade, he looses weight to carry gaining him bonus Attack Speed and Movement Speed but he cannot perform critical strike. This skill will only go on-cooldown after picking up his blade. Release the blade to the adjustable target lane dealing physical damage to all unit hit and leave the blade to the ground. Picking up the blade will grant him Critical Strike on next attack and double effect of movement speed passive in over 2 seconds. Activate this skill again to blink and return the Blade in his hand or blaade returns if Genki moves over ~900 unit range. |leveling= |range=200 up to 500 units |cost= |costtype=Energy |cooldown=8 seconds }} }} Can be effective if Genki wields one blade, this will make him dash in the ~500 unit range target lane dealing damage to the first enemy champion it hit and apply 1 second silence. Can be effective when wielding the two blade. After a ~0.5 cast delay, perform a fast cut in the ~375 range target cone with 35 degree angle opening dealing physical damage and apply slow to all unit it hit in over 2.25 seconds. This skill consumes the mark to every unit dealing increase damage equal to the percentage of critical chance in mark plus his present critical chance. |leveling= |cost= |costtype= Energy |cooldown= seconds }} }} Next basic attack or ability after activating this skill will restore energy if it is an enemy champion. Leaves a unseen image of himself, if he take a single damage from champion will make him instantly teleport to the image of himself leaving a wood clone behind but the damage is taken. Image lasts in over 3.5 seconds. It reveals the image for ~0.2 second. |leveling= |cost= 40 |costtype= Energy |cooldown= seconds }} }} Killing a unit or landing critical strike will summon a random blade in his surroundings at range from him for ~375 units. Right Clicking to blade will make Genki blink to the blade granting him bonus damage, movement speed and slows on next attack the target unit. Which Slow and Movement Speed decreases effect in over 2 seconds. Blink max range is ~600 units. Commands all blade to strike and focus to the target unit dealing magic damage plus add. magic damage per blade hit to unit. |leveling= |range=600 units |cost= No |costtype=Cost |cooldown= seconds }} }} Lore Genki is a Stellar Ninja Champion. He uses scissor as his weapon in battle. -_- Description Genki a high mobility type of champion which he can perform for up to 3 maximum of blink and dash. Category:Custom champions